Familie
by Felicia Mondkind
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Süßes Gift. Selina kramt in Erinnerungen, auf einer Museumseröffnung treffen Julie und Terry auf neue und alte Bekannte allerdings nicht ohne Störungen. R&R, bitte!


_Batman Beyond_  
  
presents  
  
_Familie_  
  
(Fortsetzung zu "Süßes Gift")  
  
  


Drei Personen stachen aus den Wartenden am Bahnhof besonders hervor: Der alte Mann, der sich auf seinen Stock stützte, der Junge, der sich in einen Fahrplan vertieft hatte und das magere Mädchen, das eine Reportage, die auf dem Fernsehbildschirm über dem Bahnsteig zu sehen war, beinahe mit den Augen erdolchte.  
"Der Zug aus Metropolis müsste in einer Viertelstunde da sein," erklärte Terry. "Wenn er keine Verspätung hat." Bruce war pessimistisch wie immer.  
Julie echauffierte sich währenddessen lieber über die Reportage. Diese beschäftigte sich mit einer Hunde - Modenschau aus Paris.  
"Daß es Menschen gibt, die ihre armen Hunde zwingen, Hochzeitskleider im Miniformat zu tragen, macht mich wahnsinnig," knurrte das Mädchen. "Welche Windung fehlt denen im Hirn? Wenn Menschen noch Fell hätten, würden die sich doch auch nicht in Kleider oder Anzüge zwängen lassen!"  
Bruce sparte sich den Kommentar über die Dummheit der Menschen und ihren Hang, immer das Falsche zu tun. Julie würde es ihm in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand nur übel nehmen.   
Bruce verfluchte Zak im Stillen zum vielleicht millionsten Mal.   
‚Es gibt tausende von Städten in den USA und der muß natürlich nach Gotham kommen. Und ich kann wieder nur danebenstehen und zusehen, wie sich ein Kind plagt.'  
Bruce' Gedankengänge um das Wohl seiner Schützlinge wurde von dem einfahrenden Zug (der zur Abwechslung keine Verspätung hatte) unterbrochen. Menschen, mit Koffern und Taschen beladen, versuchten auszusteigen, während die neuen Fahrgäste schon einsteigen wollten.  
Endlich kam Selina in Sicht.  
"Da ist sie!" freute sich Julie. "Hier drüben, Großmutter!" brüllte sie über den Lärm hinweg.  
Selina kämpfte sich mit etwas Geschick zu ihrer Enkelin durch.  
"Hallo, mein Kleines!" Julie wurde kurz umarmt und gedrückt.  
"Hallo Grünschnabel," wandte Selina sich dann Terry zu.  
Bruce, der seine ausdruckslose Miene weiterhin zur Schau trug, bekam ein spöttisches "Hallo Bruce! Schau nicht so grimmig, sonst bleibt es dir. Ach je, ich vergaß, es ist dir schon geblieben!" ab.  
"Soll ich darauf antworten?" erwiderte er.   
Selina grinste nur. "Nein, natürlich nicht."   
Sie erwähnte nicht, daß sie in seinen Augen ein kurzes amüsiertes Aufblitzen wahrgenommen hatte.  
Die beste Art, mit Bruce' Gefühlen umzugehen, war, sie zur Kenntnis zu nehmen und nicht weiter über sie zu sprechen - schon gar nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Das wußte Selina und sie hielt sich daran.  
Terry und Julie nahmen die zwei Taschen und gingen vor zum Wagen.  
Bruce und Selina folgten in einigem Abstand.  
"Ich hoffe, du hattest keine Probleme mit Julie. Hat sie gegessen?"  
"Nicht soviel wie sie wohl sollte, aber sie hat zumindest etwas gegessen."  
"Trotzdem klingst du so, als ob etwas passiert ist. Was war los?"  
Bruce erzählte Selina in knappen Sätzen die Sache mit Zak. Selina blieb stehen und blickte nachdenklich auf den Boden.   
"Das ist wirklich schlimm. Arme Julie!"  
Bruce war ebenfalls stehen geblieben. Leicht berührte er Selinas Arm.  
"Ich weiß, Selina, ich weiß."  
Selina zog ihn kurzerhand auf die Seite und begann, ihm etwas zu erzählen. 

  


Terry drehte sich außerhalb des Bahnhofes um. Er sah, wie Selina und Bruce sprachen.  
"Kommen sie?" erkundigte sich Julie, während sie die Taschen im Kofferraum verstaute.  
"Sie stehen da und reden. Dauert scheinbar noch etwas."  
Julies Kopf tauchte aus dem Kofferraum auf.   
"Über was sie sich wohl unterhalten?"  
"Dich," gab Terry Antwort.  
"Und warum über mich?"  
"Weil du ihre Enkelin bist und du wegen Zak so mies drauf bist."  
"Ich bin wegen Zak nicht mies drauf, denn er interessiert mich nicht," sagte Julie mit einem gleichgültigen Gesicht.  
"Und das soll ich dir glauben? Du hast dich gestern die ganze Zeit in deinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Du wolltest mit niemand reden."  
"Hm, ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft über mein Tun schuldig," warf sie Terry an den Kopf.  
"Dich hinter Ausflüchten zu verstecken ist auch nicht gerade besonders clever," warf Terry zurück.  
"Wenn ich jemals einen Psychiater brauchen sollte, werde ich dich fragen, Mr. Psycho - Analytiker!" Julies Stimme triefte vor Zynismus.  
"Aha, du hast keine Argumente mehr und jetzt beleidigst du mich. Das ist absolut typisch für Selbstverleugner," dozierte Terry.   
Julie verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich an dir meine Tritte üben?" drohte Julie, ohne es wirklich ernst zu meinen.  
"Und jetzt kommst du mit Worten nicht mehr weiter und drohst mir Gewalt an," spottete Terry.  
Julie warf den Kofferraumdeckel zu und setzte sich auf ihn.  
"Terry, du spinnst! Kannst du einfach nicht kapieren, daß ich nicht darüber reden will?" Julie war wirklich wütend.  
"Aber es wäre besser!"  
"Ende der Diskussion, McGinnis! Jetzt!"  
Terry schluckte als er hörte, wie Julie Bruce' Tonfall und einen seiner Standardsätze ihm gegenüber so mühelos kopierte.  
‚Eine Familie von Dickschädeln!'   
Grummelnd stieg Terry ein und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz. Julie krabbelte auf den Rücksitz und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie ignorierte Terry.  
Über Gefühle zu sprechen war nie ihre Stärke gewesen. Es war doch so sinnlos jemandem seine Gefühle zu erzählen, wenn derjenige sie niemals verstehen würde. ‚Zur Hölle mit allen Psychologen! Immer nur verständnisvoll nicken, aber nie wissen, was wirklich los ist,' dachte Julie grollend.  
Als Selina und Bruce einstiegen, war die Atmosphäre im Wagen ziemlich unterkühlt.  
In allgemeinem Schweigen fuhr man davon. 

  


Zwei Stunden später hatte Julie sich in ihr Zimmer verzogen, um Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Terry war inzwischen nach Hause gegangen.  
Selina hatte einen Tee aufgebrüht und Bruce saß mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck in der Sofaecke.  
Jewel hatte sich auf dem Kissen neben ihm zusammengerollt und blinzelte dem großen Mann dann und wann mit ihren mysteriösen grünen Augen zu.  
Selina stellte zwei dampfende Tassen auf den Tisch.  
"Danke fürs Abholen," sagte sie und setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel.  
"Kein Problem," antwortete Bruce und griff nach der Tasse. Er nippte kurz.  
"Ein Stück Zucker, keine Milch. Richtig?" Selina lächelte.  
"Ja."  
"Ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen." Bruce faßte in seine rechte Jackentasche und zog einen Zettel heraus.  
"Hier!" Er schob ihn zu ihr hinüber. Selina ergriff den Zettel und las.  
  


Zu der Eröffnungsfeier des "Bioplanetariums" am XX.XX.2039 um 20 °° sind herzlichst eingeladen:  
  
Mr. Bruce Wayne  
Miss Julianna Kyle  
Mr. Terence McGinnis   
  


"Das Bioplanetarium? Das ist doch dieses neue Museum über Pflanzen, nicht wahr?"  
"Ja. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob Julie mitgehen kann."  
"So sehr es mir mißfällt meine Kleine der High Snobiety als Klatsch - Frischfleisch vorzuwerfen , es wäre ja doch nur aufgeschoben," seufzte Selina. 

  


"So, fertig!"   
Selina zog den weißen Rüschenkragen zurecht.  
Julies Gesicht sah wenig begeistert aus dem Spiegel.  
"Ich sehe doof aus!" konstatierte sie.  
"Ach was! Du siehst gut aus," meinte ihre Großmutter.  
"Außerdem ist es zu dick. Da schwitz ich mich ja zu Tode!"  
Das schwarze, knielange Samtkleid hatte Rüschen am Kragen, den kurzen Ärmeln und dem Saum.  
"So schnell stirbt man nicht an Dehydrierung!"  
Selina rollte die Augen. In Wahrheit hatte sie das Kleid gewählt, weil der dicke Stoff Julies magere Gestalt etwas kaschierte. Sie sah zwar noch immer dünn aus, aber wenigstens war es nicht mehr so auffällig. Sie würde sich aber hüten, ihrer Enkelin das zu sagen.  
"Wie soll ich mich da eigentlich benehmen?" erkundigte sich Julie und zog die schwarze Schleife fest um die Hälfte ihrer Haare.  
"Gut," witzelte Selina.  
"Im Ernst, sei einfach höflich und ignoriere, was sie schlechtes sagen werden. Ich weiß, daß ist leichter gesagt als getan, aber es hat keinen Sinn sich aufzuregen."  
"Du meinst, ich muß mich daran gewöhnen."  
Julie starrte resigniert in den Spiegel und band die zweite Schleife.  
"Ja. Wenn deine Eltern, Großeltern oder du zur High Society gehören, bleibt einem nichts anderes übrig. Wie du weißt, war mein Vater Bankier. Dementsprechend oft waren er und Mutter zu irgendwelchen Gesellschaften eingeladen oder sie veranstalteten welche. Ich konnte dem ganzen auch nie viel abgewinnen, aber, wie meine Mutter schon sagte, manchmal muß man sich eben zusammenreißen, sich gerade hinstellen und lächeln, auch wenn man lieber heulen möchte."  
"Weinen will ich eher weniger. Eigentlich möchte ich lieber was sinnvolles machen."  
"Sicher ist es sinnvoller, Verbrecher zu jagen," gab Selina ihr recht und verließ das Zimmer.  
Selina blieb vor dem künstlichen Kamin stehen und betrachtete das Foto auf dem Sims.  
Julia Moira Kyle lächelte anmutig auf ihre Tochter hinab.   
‚Wie merkwürdig die Welt doch ist. Louisa erbt Mutters Haare, ich erbe Vaters, dafür kriegt Julie die von Bruce. Louisa hat die Augen ihres Vaters und Julie bekommt meine. Die fröhliche Louisa kommt charakterlich mehr nach mir, auch wenn ihre Wutanfälle mich sehr an Bruce erinnern. Julies Charakter scheint praktisch alle dunklen Züge von mir und Bruce zu vereinen und ihr Lachen, wenn sie denn mal lacht, hat sie von Martha Wayne. Ich frage mich, ob Bruce das auch sieht oder ob er gerade versucht, es nicht zu sehen.'  
Selina sank auf einen der Sessel. Ihre Mutter hatte sie immer bewundert, aber es hatte gedauert, bis sie wieder zu ihr auf sehen hatte können.  
Einer dieser mißglückten Versuche hatte mit gefärbten Haaren begonnen und am Ende beinahe ihre Beziehung mit Batman vernichtet.   
Selina krallte die Finger in den Stoff.  
‚Verflucht seist du, Amy Mercedes*. Du und deinesgleichen!'  
Das Wissen, daß Ms. Mercedes selbst nach fünf Operationen noch immer deutlich erkennbare Krallenspuren im Gesicht trug, war auch kein Trost. Oder besser gesagt: nicht mehr.  
Selina hatte drei Wochen und ca. zwei Dutzend Haarwäschen gebraucht, um das letzte bißchen des mörderischen Blonds aus ihren Haaren zu spülen. Danach war sie bei ihren simplen braunen Haaren geblieben und hatte auch nicht zur Tönung gegriffen als sie einige Jahre nach Lou's Geburt die ersten grauen Haare bemerkt hatte.  
Nach der Amy Mercedes - Episode hatte sie auch ihr graues, recht menschliches Kostüm gegen das schwarze, kätzische getauscht. Sie wollte nie mehr vergessen, wo sie hingehörte und was sie den Ihren schuldig war. Denjenigen, die sie nie verraten hatten.  
Selinas Erinnerungen reisten weiter zurück, von einer jungen, abenteuerlustigen Frau zu einem elfjährigen Mädchen aus gutem Hause.  
Schon damals hatte sie Katzen geliebt, aber ihre Eltern waren immer sehr beschäftigt und sie glaubten nicht, daß Selina schon alleine für ein Tier sorgen konnte.  
Also war sie eben wie andere Einzelkinder aufgewachsen und spielte viel mit sich allein. Am liebsten auf dem Dachboden, wo es am ruhigsten war.  
Selina hatte damals nicht gewußt, was die Worte "verspekuliert", "beinahe bankrott" und "Gläubiger" bedeuteten.  
Auf jeden Fall war sie wie so oft auf den Dachboden gegangen.   
Selina hatte und würde nie das blau angelaufene Gesicht ihres Vaters mit den herausquellenden Augen vergessen, der sich mit einer Wäscheleine an einem der Dachbalken erhängt hatte. Seit diesem Tag haßte sie Dachböden. Ihr eigenes Schreien klingelte wieder in ihren Ohren.  
Die einzige, ziemlich morbide, Erkenntnis war, daß Wäscheleinen verdammt stabil sein mußten, wenn sie zweihundert Pfund so mühelos halten konnten ohne zu reißen.  
Danach war es abwärts gegangen.  
Selina war abgesichert gewesen, ihr Vater hatte schon bei ihrer Geburt Rücklagen getätigt, an die keine Gläubiger herankamen.  
‚Gelobt sei die Schweiz und ihre Nummernkonten!' dachte sie sich zynisch.  
Dennoch, der Tod ihres Vaters hatte zumindest gesellschaftlich seine Auswirkungen. Die falschen Freunde gingen, einige wenige wirkliche blieben.  
Selinas Mutter zog den Alkohol der verheulten, psychisch angeknacksten Gesellschaft ihrer kleinen Tochter vor.  
Mit zwölf fand Selina ein Katerchen in einem Karton. Ihre Mutter bemerkte nichts.  
Das Katerchen bekam den Namen Horus und ein Körbchen neben Selinas Bett. Horus brachte bald eine Freundin nach Hause. Sie nannte Selina Bastet, die Kinder Osiris und Hator. Hator wurde Mutter von Nofretete und Nofretete sollte viele Jahre später zusammen mit fünf ihrer sechs Kinder bei einer komplizierten Geburt sterben. Das überlebende Kätzchen nannte Selina Isis und zog es auf.  
Selina wurde 16, ihre Mutter immer schwieriger, die Flaschen in der Mülltonne immer mehr.  
Selina war damals dem glucksenden Geräusch gefolgt, weil sie dachte, ihre Mutter hätte mal wieder im Suff vergessen, das Wasser abzustellen.  
Julia Kyle lag tot in der Badewanne.   
Der Arzt diagnostizierte zuviel Alkohol und eine Überdosis Schlaftabletten. Lebensüberdruss.   
Der Anblick der kalten Fliesen ließ sie noch heute frösteln. Das Bild von damals mischte sich mit anderen.  
Ein Junge mit unnatürlich weißer Haut hatte den Kopf im gefüllten Waschbecken und ein kleines Mädchen lag reglos auf dem Boden, während sich weiße Fliesen rot färbten.  
Selina schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Sie zitterte.   
Es klingelte. Eine Tür ging, dann eine andere.  
Selina riß sich von der Vergangenheit los.   
Bruce stand schwarz befrackt vor der Tür.  
"Wir gehen jetzt, Großmutter." Julies Blick drückte Sorge aus.  
"Mach dir einen schönen Abend, Schatz." Selina zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
Bruce nickte ihr zu. Selina warf ihm einen Blick zu. Die Tür schloß sich.  
Selina blieb allein zurück. 

  


Dieser Redner war mindestens ebenso langweilig wie die zwei vorhergehenden, fand Terry und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
Julie neben ihm machte sich klein. Sie fühlte sich unwohl.  
‚Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, mich je so fehl am Platz gefühlt zu haben wie heute,' dachte das Mädchen. Es fand die Eröffnungsreden ebenfalls langweilig, aber es fürchtete ihr Ende. Denn dann würde sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute auf alles richten, was nach neuem Klatsch aussah.  
Sie sank weiter zurück in ihren Stuhl und versuchte, Terry und ihren Großvater, zwischen denen sie saß, als Sichtschutz zu benutzen.  
Terry bemerkte Julies nervöses Gesicht. Instinktiv ergriff seine linke ihre rechte Hand, die sich in den Stuhl krampfte. Er löste ihre Finger und hielt sie fest.  
Grüne Augen trafen blaue und Julie beruhigte sich etwas. 

  


Eine Stunde später war die Ausstellung bereits eröffnet worden.  
Die Menschen strebten durch die Gänge des vierstöckigen Gebäudes, bewunderten die seltenen Pflanzen und fielen über das Büffet und die flüssigen Nahrungsmittel her.  
Bruce und Julie standen vor einem der riesigen Glaskästen, in denen das Heimatklima der Pflanzen nachgemacht wurde. In diesem hier befanden sich Pflanzen aus Süd - Amerika.  
Julie war aber mehr damit beschäftigt, sich in Bruce' Schatten zu verstecken, als die Pflanzen zu betrachten.  
"Bruce! Schön dich zu sehen!"   
Ein Afro - Amerikaner mittleren Alters kam fröhlich auf sie zu.  
"Ah, Lucius."  
Bruce schüttelte dem Sohn seines langjährigen Geschäftsführers die Hand.  
"Und wer ist diese junge Dame?"  
Lucius Fox jr. hatte Julie hinter Bruce' Rücken erspäht.  
Bruce schob seine widerstrebende Enkelin hinter seinem Rücken hervor und stellte die beiden einander vor.  
Julie murmelte eine kurze Begrüßung.  
"Na na, nicht so schüchtern!" rief Lucius jr. launig.  
Julie setzte ein etwas mißlungenes Lächeln auf.  
"Wie geht es Ihrem Vater?" erkundigte sich Bruce.  
"Gut. Hawaii bekommt ihm."  
"Juuuuliiiiiie!"  
Dieser Ruf unterbrach das Gespräch und zwei Sekunden später hing eine strahlende Mary Jane an Julies Hals.  
"Du erdrückst mich, MJ!"  
MJ ließ etwas lockerer und lachte.   
"Komm mit, ich muß dir was zeigen!"  
Auf Julies fragenden Blick nickte Bruce und das Mädchen ließ sich mitziehen.  
"Was machst du hier?" fragte Julie.  
"Hm? Oh, die Firma meines Vaters erhofft sich Aufträge, deshalb hat sie ihn hergeschickt. Ich bin dabei, um Familienfreundlichkeit zu beweisen."  
Julie mußte grinsen.  
"Du? Familienfreundlichkeit? Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, du würdest Mark und Wendy noch mal erschlagen, wenn sie dich weiternerven?"  
"Bitte keine Gespräche über meine Geschwister! Du willst mir doch nicht den Abend verderben, oder?" MJ sah ihre beste Freundin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
"Auf so einen Gedanken würde ich nie kommen."  
MJ hielt vor einem riesigen Kasten. Große rote Rosen blühten unter einer künstlichen Sonne. Ein kleiner plätschernder Bach verlieh der Szene das gewisse Etwas.  
"Wunderschön, nicht?" fragte Mary Jane.  
"Ja," hauchte Julie.  
Gedankenverloren standen die beiden Mädchen vor den schönen Blumen.  


  


In einem anderen Stockwerk war es wie ausgestorben. Das Büffet lockte.  
Nur noch zwei Personen standen in einem düsteren Nebenraum.  
"Was ist los? Spuck es schon aus."  
Der Mann klopfte mit einem Fuß ungeduldig auf den Boden.  
Er war hochgewachsen und trug das lange graue Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Seine wachen blauen Augen lagen auf der Frau ihm gegenüber.  
"Es geht um Bruce," antwortete sie.  
"Bruce! Hast du eigentlich noch ein anderes Thema? Seit einem dreiviertel Jahr liegst du mir mit dem neuen Batman in den Ohren. Hör mal, es interessiert mich nicht. Lass ihn einfach!" Richard Grayson wirkte überaus ungehalten.  
"Und Catgirl?"  
"Wenn sie sich prügeln will, dann lass sie."  
"Hast du sie schon mal gesehen? Sie ist klein und mager. Sie sieht aus als könnte ein Windstoß sie umpusten."  
Dick faßte sich an den Kopf.  
"Und wie lange kennst du sie?"  
"Ich habe sie nur einmal gesehen."  
"Oh toll! Und dafür bestellst du mich nach Gotham!"  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um die zwei," meinte Barbara Gordon ernst.  
"Ich würde mir mehr Sorgen machen, wenn Bruce nicht da wäre."  
"Er wird sie ins Verderben stürzen!"  
"Hör dich mal an, wie du klingst."  
Dick lachte. Barbara sah in zornig an.  
"Seit wann bist du auf Bruce' Seite?"  
Dick beruhigte sich.  
"Ich hatte meine Differenzen mit ihm und würde nicht gern nochmal im Streit mit ihm auseinandergehen...wegen dir!"  
Jetzt sah er wütend aus.  
"Was heißt wegen mir?"  
"Als ich nach der Joker - Geschichte nach Hause kam, um Tim zu besuchen, ging ich ins Arbeitszimmer. Dort saß die Frau meiner Träume halbnackt auf dem Schoß meines Ziehvaters," antwortete Dick boshaft.  
"Du hast es damals überhaupt nicht für nötig befunden, mich über die Situation aufzuklären. Von dem "Hausgast", dem ich auf dem Weg nach draußen über den Weg lief, ganz zu schweigen."  
Barbara sah verdrossen aus.   
"Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann sieh dir die zwei an."  
"Das werde ich! Ich fürchte nur, das wird meine Meinung auch nicht ändern."  
Damit drehte Dick sich um und stapfte zur Treppe.  
"Oh Dick!" flüsterte Barbara. Sie vertrieb die Tränen aus ihren Augen. 

  


"Mary Jane? Ah, da ist sie ja!"  
Tim Drake atmete erleichtert auf als er seine Tochter entdeckte. Er steuerte durch die Gruppen zu ihr hinüber.  
Das Mädchen neben ihr in dem schwarzen Samtkleid und den schwarzen Haaren kannte er allerdings nicht.  
"He." Er faßte MJ am Arm.  
"Hi Dad!" MJ lächelte.  
"Und wer ist das?" Tim lächelte Julie zu.  
"Julie Kyle," stellte sich das Mädchen vor.  
"Tim Drake." Er streckte ihr die Hand hin und blinzelte es an.  
Julie schüttelte lächelnd seine Hand und blinzelte zurück.  
‚Das ist also Bruce' Enkelin. Und Catgirl.'  
‚Das ist also der zweite Robin.' Julie erinnerte sich an die Geschichten, die Terry ihr erzählt hatte.  
"Oh! Mein Bauch!" MJ zog ein schmerzerfülltes Gesicht.  
"Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, daß du nicht so viele Lachsschnittchen essen sollst?" Tim seufzte.  
"Ja, schon..."  
"Da hinten." Tim zeigte ihr den Weg.  
Nachdem sie weg war, murmelte Julie: "Sie zu viel und ich zu wenig."  
"Was?"  
"Ach, nichts!"  
"Wo steckt denn Bruce?" Tim sah sich um.  
"Weiß nicht, Mr. Drake. MJ hat mich entführt. Vielleicht spricht er immer noch mit Mr. Fox."  
"Aha."   
Tim sah sie kurz an.  
"Du kannst mich duzen. Irgendwie sind wir ja verwandt, oder nicht? Deine Mutter wäre praktisch meine Schwester. Somit wäre ich eigentlich dein Onkel."  
Julie nahm das versteckte Angebot mit einem Nicken an.  
Tim war erleichtert. Er hatte nicht gewusst, ob er Julie jemals kennen lernen würde. Nun war es geschehen und er war froh, mit ihr auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner gekommen zu sein.  
‚Auf alle Fälle hatte Barbara bei ihrem hysterischen Anruf unrecht: Julie ist nicht schwach. Man muß nur in ihre Augen sehen.'  
Im Hintergrund rumorte das Orchester und machte sich für das erste Tanzstück des Abends bereit.  
Tim sah Julie an und fragte: "Kannst du tanzen?" 

  


Terry hatte sich schon vor einer Weile davongemacht. Zum ersten plagte ihn die Frage, warum er Julie die Hand gegeben hatte und zweitens hatte er sich auf eigene Faust umsehen wollen.  
Auf der Treppe kam ihm ein Mann Anfang Sechzig entgegen. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, daß er den Jungen anrempelte.   
Terry sah ihm ärgerlich nach.  
‚Der hält wohl nichts von einer Entschuldigung.'  
Er drehte gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kopf, um der vor ihm gehenden Person nicht auf die Fersen zu treten.  
Sie drehte sich trotzdem um.  
Sie hatte lange braune Haare und dunkle Augen. Ihr Teint war eindeutig südländisch.  
"Entschuldigung," murmelte Terry.  
"Warum entschuldigst du dich?"  
"Es tut mir leid..."  
Sie lachte.   
"Du bist lustig! Wie heißt du?"  
"Terry McGinnis."  
"Und ich bin die kleine Dolores Dark."  
Sie lächelte verführerisch. 

  


Bruce hatte sich schon vor einer Weile von Lucius verabschiedet. Er wanderte durch verschiedene Ausstellungsräume.  
Selinas Aussehen heute Abend hatte ihn beunruhigt. Hätten Julie und Terry nicht gewartet, hätte er versucht, herauszufinden, was sie bedrückte.  
In düstere Gedanken gehüllt blieb er endlich vor einer der Terrassen stehen.  
Er öffnete die Glastür und atmete die frische Nachtluft ein.  
Nichts ging darüber, schon gar nicht die stickige, heiße Luft innen.  


  


Julie und Tim hatten sich eine versteckte Ecke gesucht und versuchten, ihre Beine zumindest im ungefähren Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen.  
Julie gab schließlich lachend auf.  
"Das war wirklich ein gutes Training."  
"Nein, Training ist, wenn Bruce eine finstere Miene zieht," erinnerte sich Tim.  
"Wie auch immer."  
Julie ließ sich in einen der herumstehenden Sessel fallen. In diesem Moment ging ein griesgrämig schauender Mann um die Ecke.  
Tim blickte ihn einen Moment verblüfft an.  
"Dick!"  
‚Oha! Heute ist wohl Familientag,' dachte Julie lächelnd.  
Der Angesprochene drehte den Kopf.  
"Tim!" Sein Gesicht erhellte sich.  
Die beiden Freunde begrüßten sich und redeten für ein paar Minuten über ihr Leben.  
"Sag, was bringt dich nach Gotham?" erkundigte sich Tim.  
"Barb will unbedingt, daß ich mit Bruce spreche. Wegen den Neuen." Dick verdrehte die Augen.  
"Sie sagte, Catgirl könne jeder Windstoß umpusten."  
Tim verkniff sich das Lachen.  
"So?" kam eine Stimme hinter Dicks Rücken.  
Julie hatte sich vorgelehnt. Ihre grünen Augen blitzten spöttisch.  
"Richten Sie dem Commissioner aus, daß ich sie umpusten werde, wenn sie nochmal sowas über mich sagt." Tim konnte nicht mehr und lachte laut los.  
Nachdem Dick sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte, musterte er kurz das Mädchen. Klein und mager, ja, schwach, nein.  
"Ich hab ihr gesagt, ich ändere meine Meinung nicht." Dick schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dann klingelte ein Handy.   
"Meines," seufzte Dick. Er ging außer Hörweite.  
"Mach dir nichts draus," meinte Tim.  
"Sie meint es ja nur gut. Auch wenn sie es etwas übertreibt."  
Julie schwieg. Sie haßte es, unterschätzt zu werden.  
"Aber hallo! Da haben sich ja zwei gefunden!"  
Terry bog gerade um die Ecke und sah Mr. Drake und Julie.  
"Hallo Terry!" Tim lächelte.  
"Hallo."  
"Bist du hier, um deine kleine Freundin abzuholen?"   
Tim deutete auf Julie.  
"Wir sind nicht zusammen." Julie blickte unwirsch drein.  
"War nur ein Gedanke. Katze und Fledermaus...na, ihr wisst schon." Tim grinste.  
"Ich habe schon jemand kennengelernt."  
Terry zeigte auf Dolores, die am Büffet stand.  
"Hast du sie gefragt, ob sie auch nachts in einem Kostüm über Dächer turnt?" fragte Tim.  
"Ich glaube nicht, daß Juanita eine Heldin ist."  
"Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht. Ich meinte Schurkin."  
Nun lachte Terry.  
"Unsinn!"  
Dolores winkte herüber.  
"Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt..."  
Terry spazierte zu ihr hinüber.  
"War er das?" Dick kam gerade zurück und sah Terrys kleiner werdender Gestalt nach.  
"Ja," antwortete Tim.  
"Also der sieht nicht so aus, als er würde er ins Verderben gestürzt," sagte Dick zu sich selbst.  
"Was?"  
"Ich erklär es dir später."  
"Trotzdem wirkst du, als würde dir etwas nicht gefallen."  
"Ja, Barb sagen zu müssen, daß sie mich nicht auf ihrer Seite hat. Sie wird toben."  
"Irgendwann wird sie sich schon beruhigen," warf Julie ein.  
"Hoffen w..."  
Dick wurde durch einen Schrei unterbrochen.  
"Das klingt nach Arbeit!" Julie war schon davon, bevor einer der Männer ihr antworten konnte.  
"Sie hat recht. Sehen wir nach."  
Tim zog Dick zu einem exponierteren Platz.  
"Wer oder was ist das?" fragte Dick ungläubig.  
Es war ein Mensch. Zwei Metallhörner ragten wie die Hörner eines Stiers aus seinem Schädel. Aus seinen Handgelenken kamen Peitschen. Er wirkte furchtbar deformiert und stieß gequälte Schreie aus.  
"Ich weiß es nicht," gab Tim zurück. 

  


Terry hörte den Schrei. Dolores neben ihm zuckte zusammen.  
"Was war das?"  
"Bleib hier, ich seh nach!"  
‚Und zwar als Batman.'  
Terry rannte weg.  
"Mich hat noch nie ein Mann stehen lassen."  
Ärgerlich fuhr sich Dolores durch die Haare. Ihr hübsches Gesicht war zornig verzerrt.  


  


Bruce gutes Gehör hatte den Schrei ebenfalls vernommen.  
Er folgte ihm. Er wußte, wenn er ankam, wären Batman und Catgirl höchstwahrscheinlich schon an der Arbeit. 

  


Bruce hatte recht. Die zwei wählten denselben Weg: Durch die splitternden Glastüren des Hauptsaals.  
Batman starrte auf die Szene und versuchte, den Mann zuzuordnen. Es dauerte etwas, dann machte es klick.  
"Bullwhip!" murmelte er.  
"Wer?" fragte Catgirl.  
"Später."  
"Ok. Taktik?"  
"Du gibst mir Deckung und ich versuche denselben Trick, mit dem ich ihn das letzte Mal unschädlich gemacht habe."  
"Gut. Dann los!"  
Batman sprintete auf den tobenden Bullwhip zu und sprang über ihn. Ihm Flug sagte er leise, aber deutlich: "April Moon!"  
Nichts geschah. Aber es war den Versuch wert gewesen. Glücklicherweise leerte sich der Saal.  
Dick und Tim kamen so näher an den Kampfplatz heran.  
Catgirl wich den Peitschen aus.  
"Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange!" murrte sie.  
Sie löste ihre Peitsche und fing seine rechte damit ab.  
Währenddessen versuchte Batman, nahe genug an Bullwhip heranzukommen, um ihn k.o. zu schlagen.  
Catgirl fühlte sich wie beim Tauziehen.  
"Na, wenn du unbedingt willst."  
Mit einer leichten Drehung befreite sie ihre Peitsche. Ihr Gegner taumelte zurück.  
Batman attackierte die Peitschen mit seinen Batarangs.  
Tim hatte sich derweil nahe genug an einen der herumstehenden Blumenkübel geschlichen. Er griff ihn sich, zielte und warf ihn nach dem Kopf des Ungetüms.  
Der Blumenkübel blieb in den Hörner hängen und die Blumen erschwerten Bullwhip die Sicht.  
Catgirl und Batman nahmen ihn nun in die Zange. Der Kampf war nach einem weiteren Blumenkübel, diesmal von Dick, und einer Reihe Tritte und Schläge beendet.  
Bullwhip war bewußtlos.  
Tim wischte sich den Schweiß ab.  
"Wie ich dir bereits sagte," meinte er augenzwinkernd an Batman gewandt, "das alte Training bleibt."  
"Wie wahr!" Dick begutachtete Bullwhip.  
"Und Sie sind...?" fragte Batman.  
"Dick Grayson."  
Batman nickte. 

  


Die Polizei kam kurz darauf und Bullwhip wurde in einen Krankenwagen verladen.  
Julie, Dick, Tim und Terry sahen zu.  
Bruce kam zwischen Julie und Dick zum Stehen.  
"Gut gemacht."  
Mehr sagte er nicht.  
"Sieht so aus, als ob Bullwhip der Rache des Doktors tatsächlich nicht entkommen ist," meinte Terry nachdenklich. 

  


Der Schock war groß als das Verschwinden der Rubinrosen entdeckt wurde. Es waren genau die Rosen, die Julie und Mary Jane so bewundert hatten.  
Mary Jane, die mit der Masse aus dem Gebäude geflüchtet war, sah traurig aus.  
"Wer macht denn sowas? Ich meine, wer stiehlt eine einfache Blume?"  
Tim seufzte.  
"Rubinrosen sind sehr selten. Wahrscheinlich werden sie verkauft."  
Terry hatte derweil andere Probleme. Er suchte Juanita, doch die war verschwunden.  
Er fluchte leise vor sich hin.  
Julie machte sich wegen des unbemerkten Diebstahls mehr Sorgen und hatte sich auf Spurensuche im Garten gemacht, welcher sich Terry anschloß, sehr zum Mißfallen von Commissioner Gordon.  
Dick trat hinter Barbara.  
"Du machst dich ganz umsonst verrückt, Barb."  
"Sicher?"  
"Ich hab sie kämpfen gesehen. Sie sind gut."  
"Aber sind sie gut genug für diese Stadt?" 

  


Bruce hatte Terry schon zuhause abgesetzt. Julie saß mit halbgeschlossenen Augen im Beifahrersitz.  
Bruce ging die Ereignisse des Abends nochmal durch.  
War Bullwhip eine Ablenkung gewesen? Oder war es nur ein Zufall, daß die Diebe und er dieselbe Veranstaltung als Ziel gehabt hatten?  
Er grübelte immer noch als er vor dem Hochhaus, in dem Selina lebte, parkte.  
Er trug Julie halb nach oben und schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt in ihr Zimmer. Wenn es weiterhin so ruhig blieb, konnte sie sich ausschlafen.  
Er ging hinüber zu Selinas Schlafzimmertür. Licht fiel nicht unter ihr hindurch.  
Er öffnete sie einen Spalt und sah hinein. Selina schlief.  
Bruce hatte mit ihr sprechen wollen, aber so wie es aussah, mußte das bis morgen warten.  
Die Tür quietschte als er sie schließen wollte.  
"Julie?" klang Selinas verschlafene Stimme.  
"Nein, ich bin es."  
"Oh! Ist was passiert?"  
"Nein, nichts. Ich wollte nur sehen wie es dir geht."  
"Keine Angst, mir geht es gut."  
"Wirklich?" Sie hatte vorhin so verstört ausgesehen.  
"Ja." Ihre Stimme klang amüsiert.  
"Sag mal, ist es nicht ein bißchen spät, um Gespräche über meine Gesundheit zu führen?" neckte sie ihn.  
Ein Mundwinkel bog sich nach oben.  
"Wir haben auch früher Gespräche zu später Stunde geführt."  
"Sicher, nur damals war ich jünger und konnte das Schlafdefizit einfacher kompensieren. Und was ist mit dir?"  
Bruce sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
"Ich komme sehr gut mit wenig Schlaf aus."  
"Ich aber nicht. Also leg dich hin und schlaf," grummelte Selina.  
"Dann fahre ich besser."  
"Wer sprach vom Fahren?" Selina lachte leise. 

  


Inque's Körper schmerzte fürchterlich von den Nachwirkungen der Kältestrahler.  
Hätte sie es gekonnt, hätte sie mit den Zähnen geklappert.  
Sie war in einen Hinterhalt gelockt worden. Jemand, der seinen Namen nicht genannt hatte, hatte ihr eine erkleckliche Summe für einen Auftrag angeboten.  
Am vereinbarten Treffpunkt war aber nicht der Auftraggeber aufgetaucht, dafür einige Männer in Schutzanzügen. Die Kältestrahler hatten sie gelähmt und die Kerle hatten sie ihn ein absolut dichtes zylinderförmiges, durchsichtiges Gefäß verfrachtet. Noch dazu konnte es unter Strom gesetzt werden wie sie bereits bemerkt hatte.  
Ein alter, faltiger Mann, der furchtbar schwitzte, sprach gerade leise mit den Männern. Sie nickten und fuhren den Tank in ein großes Zimmer.  
Durch einen weißen Vorhang auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes konnte sie die scharfumrandete Silhouette einer sitzenden Frau erkennen.   
"Laßt sie da raus und dann verschwindet."   
"Aber, Mylady, sie ist gefährlich. Sie könnte Euch töten."  
"Ich werde Sie töten, Jacobs, wenn sie nicht gehorchen," zischte die Frau.  
"Natürlich, Mylady."  
Seufzend winkte er die Männer zur Tür. Bevor er selber das Zimmer verließ, drückte er einen Knopf auf einer Fernbedienung. Das Gefäß öffnete sich und Inque glitt heraus.  
"Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?" Inque machte es kurz.  
"Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich," antwortete die Frau.  
"Dafür hätten Sie mich nicht entführen müssen. Ich werde jetzt gehen."  
"Das wirst du nicht." Die Stimme klang grimmig.  
"Du wirst für mich arbeiten oder sterben."  
Inque lächelte böse.  
"Sie können mich nicht töten."  
"Wetten, daß ich einen Weg finde?"  
"Die Wette verlieren Sie."  
"Wenn du für mich arbeitest, erhältst du einen hohen Lohn. Andernfalls kannst du bald in der Hölle schmoren."  
Inque lachte sie aus.  
"Sie haben sehr viel Selbstvertrauen. Schade, das es Ihnen nichts nützt. Ich arbeite nur nach meinen eigenen Bedingungen und lasse mich nicht von jedem X - Beliebigen herumkommandieren."  
Nun lachte die Frau.  
Sie stand auf und packte den Vorhang. Mit einem Ruck riß sie ihn von der Stange.  
"Immer noch so großmäulig, Inque? Deine letzte Chance."  
Inque starrte voller Grauen zu der Frau auf.   
"Ich arbeite für Euch, Mylady." Sie senkte den Kopf. 

  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
by Felicia 2002   
  


*Amy Mercedes: (**Achtung! Spoiler!**) Kam in Batman: Gotham Adventures # 4 vor. Sie besaß eine große Kosmetikfirma und ließ illegale Tierversuche durchführen. Catwoman rettet die Katzen aus dem Labor. Sie kidnappte Mercedes, damit sie sich um die kranken Tiere kümmern sollte, doch diese besaß kein Herz für Tiere.  
Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Selina sich mit einem Produkt aus Mercedes' Firma die Haare blond gefärbt.  
Batman spürte das Versteck auf und befreite die Entführte. Als Mercedes danach nach einer der Katzen trat, zerkratzte Catwoman ihr in ihrer Wut das Gesicht. Daraufhin sahen sich Catwoman und Batman für über ein Jahr nicht mehr und Catwoman wechselte zurück zu ihrer alten Haarfarbe und zu dem neuen schwarzen Kostüm.  


  
  


A/N: Je mehr Kommentare ihr mir schreibt, desto schneller schreibe ich die nächste Geschichte :-). Die wird die Identität der geheimnisvollen Lady enthüllen, seid also schon mal gespannt.  
Felicat@batmans.de   
  
  
Disclaimer:   
Batman Beyond und alle darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören DC und WB.  
Ich schreibe nur Fanfiction.  
  
  
Mir gehören aber:  
Catgirl/Julianna Selina Neko Kyle, genannt Julie  
Louisa Kyle, genannt Lou  
Mary - Jane Drake, genannt MJ  
Und alle anderen Personen, die ich für die Geschichten erfunden habe. 

  
  
  



End file.
